Snapshots
by Lia Nut
Summary: A collection of oneshots and little drabbles prompted by Word of the Day. Updated irregularly. T for some innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble one- Trig

Trig: (adj.) In good physical condition; sound; well.

Fastion and Brienne never _sparred_. They fought, while only taking care to keep from killing each other.  
>And as sadistic as it may sound, both took great pleasure in beating each other senseless.<br>And winning, of course.  
>They fell into the rhythm of the the fight; striking, dodging, feigning, blocking. The angry sound of steel and ragged breaths. Deffend, counter.<br>She avoided a blow and countered, grim determination plastered on her face: in her set jaw, knuckled brow, downward quirk of her lips. Fastion wore that same stony facade he always did and- wasn't it Karigan who called him Granite Face?  
>She was becoming distracted.<br>The tip of his blade grazed her cheek and she hissed; then she made up for it with a good hard jab to the ribs with her elbow.  
>"<em>Hells,<em>" Fastion hissed, backing away. He called for an end, retrieved his sword and then peeled back his jerkin to reveal his rapidly bruising side... and a well muscled torso.  
>"Cracked something?" she asked. He shook his head no.<br>He said some thing dry and witty and she would have glared, but her eyes were fixed on his exposed stomach and refused to move- the traitors! At least she could blame the flush of her cheeks on hot weather and sparring.  
>She couldn't possiblybe thinking of him <em>that <em>way. They were 'siblings'. Their love was purely platonic and would of course remain that way.  
>"Again," Fastion said, drawing his sword. "You won't get lucky twice," he added with a cheeky wink.<br>Who was she kidding?

~GREEN RIDER~

**AN: All right, I betchya this is a whole hot mess of words that Im too tired to edit. (Wrote this at 3 in the morning, finished at 6)  
>But the whole point is to update twice or three times a week with a little drabble like this based on a word from the WotD site. I've given myself free reign to update with anything from Sacoridia's origins aaaaaall the way to a modern setting.<br>...I've always wanted to put a Black Shield behind a desk. XD**

**Well. Appologies for bad drabble today and see you on Friday! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2: Coy

Coy: (adj) Shy; modest

He passes by her room in the mending wing, when he can. Alton slows as he nears the door, trying to keep his breath steady. He was always so... unreasonably nervous when he passed her by. His heart pounds in his chest. Is she awake? Is she in pain? _Of course she's in pain, clodpole! _  
>The door isn't even open. He reaches for the doornob with a gauntleted hand. Pauses; his fingers curl. He just wants a glimpse of her...<br>Karigan is awake. When the door opens, she says, "Ben? Is that- oh. Alton." A grin lights up her face.  
>"Would you like some company, Karigan?" he asks, again the suave lord as he steps inside.<br>Gods, how his heart flutters when she say yes.

**A/N: Really short, I'm sorry. I had forgotten this fic (long story, no time for the telling ;) ) I was in a rush to get an update done.**

**ALSO. Am I the only one that's unreasonably happy that the fandom is sorted by character now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Green Rider, by Kristen Britain, does not belong to either of us. 'nuff said. **

Happenstance [hap-uh n-stans]

Noun

A chance happening or event

"Drat," Karigan cursed as she stumbled down a deserted corridor. She tried in vain to remember the way back to the audience chamber where her father's entourage was no doubt missing her. She must have wandered further than she thought as she chased dancing shadows and dust motes. She stumbled again but just as she would have fallen, warm hands caught her shoulders and steadied her.

"Whoa," a merry voice said, and when she looked up, a young boy around thirteen stood before her with a somewhat confused half-smile.  
>"What are you doing here?" he queried, smiling for real now. The boy had almond eyes and short messed hair that in the dim light looked brownish gold. He stepped back dropping his arms to his sided to await her response.<br>Karigan stared for a brief moment startled at the sudden appearance of another soul before opening her mouth the answer the boy. Just as she started to reply an irate Sevano rounded the corner and stormed towards them.  
>"There you are lass," he said gruffly, ignoring the boy completely he grabbed her arm and started dragging her back down the hall. "Your father is worried sick, young lady. What have you to say for yourself…?" he continued to scold the young girl as they walked away.<br>The boy smiled as he watched the scene. He was about to follow the pair when Joss emerged from the shadows – his face at the same time stony, exasperated and even a little irate.  
>"My Prince, you really <em>must <em>stop wandering off!"

**Note from the Not-Author, Lia: This account is actually a shared one. Lia (me) wrote the last two drabbles, however, this one is from Nut. I sort of forced her to write a what-if about Karigan and Zachy. 3 I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!  
>Next chapter will likely either be a drabble about Yates or Kari x Zach. See you then!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Lia:** Say it!

**Fastion: **No.

**Lia: **Saaaaaay it.

**Fastion:** No. The Green Rider Universe and all its chararacters, plot, etc., belong to Kristen Britain, not some little upstart with a frightening (yet flattering) obsession for Black Shields.

~*~

**The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army  
><strong>  
>"Gods be good."<br>"Yeah." Karigan looked to the Rider next to her. He was pale, shaking. The army advancing on them was... it was... Mornhavon's. Forty thousand strong. She steeled herself and drew her sword, telling herself, 'Be strong, Kari.'  
>'AAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO' Captain had blown the horn and given the signal.<p>

They were advancing.

AAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She glanced one last time at the Rider, reasuringly.

A feral cry ripped from her throat as they charged.

**OneRepblic - Made for You**

Zachary loosed a sigh, letting the quill from his fingers. Kari wouldn't want his letter. Not this one, not the ones before... it was like she was pretending he didn't exist. 'Like she wants to distance herself from me...' Maybe she was the only one with sense, between them. It was hopeless, completely, utterly-  
>There was a knock at his door, and he looked up sharply.<br>"Who?"  
>"Rider G'adheon, Majesty," His Weapon Donal answered through the door.<p>

**Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel Like  
><strong>  
>She was pretty. <em>Really <em>pretty.  
>Yates grinned and sank into the plush armchair, admiring the new Rider Beryl Spencer from afar. (Afar being only halfway across the common room) She was talking to Mara, he couldn't hear what. But it must've amused her the way her eyes lit up.<br>"I wouldn't try," he heard F'ryan say next to him.  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"That one's an initiate. And..." The man's voice lowered a little. "I've heard she's also an interrogator. And a damn good one."  
>Yates' grin broadened. He liked challenges.<p>

**Florence + the Machine - Leave My Body**

Brienne couldn't lie to herself: the oaths scared her. They scared all the Pledges-  
>they were so absolute. As she plaited her hair into a simple braid, she ran through the oath again. <em>Protect king and country... lives entirely devoted to servitude... death is honor. In this and all nights... So my watch begins, and shall not end till mine death... <em>The young swordsmaster swallowed a lump in her throat and tugged at the simple black tunic she had been given. Was she turning craven? Not after five years of hard work, not after about a  
>hundred bruises bigger than both her hands side by side, after broken bones and sprained<br>wrists, hours of standing absolutely. Still. for full days... No. Sucking in a deep breath, Brienne steeled herself. No going back.

**Mumford and Sons - White Blank Page **

"It's not fair," the princess murmurs against his chest. Saverill wants to laugh- no, it's not. That this girl should use him like this, that he would take it... He sighs and she must have mistaken it for something else because she smiles up at him. Sweet and innocent looking, but he knows her better than that.  
>"I won't let them kill you," she says. He nearly scoffs.<br>"No."  
>A pause.<br>"You knew the consequences of forcing me into... with you. " He can't call her selfish and cruel to her face, but let her draw her own conclusions. She isn't completely daft.  
>Not completely.<p>

**A/N: **This was such a challenge, and probably turned out a complete fail. I have NebulaSpider to credit for the idea of little song-based drabble things. XD I'll admit I'm a **NOTORIOUSLY  
>SLOW WRITER. <strong>(Double emphasis. And just ask Nut if you don't believe me) And it usually takes me at least an half an hour to write a hundred or so words, so doing it in four minutes per... well, probably didn't turn out so great. My appoligies.

Little sneak peak of next drabble (writen by Lia, since I have yet to force Nut to write another...)

_"You're the Raven Mask..." She seemed half in a daze.  
>"Yes."<br>Pause._

_Pause.  
>"You're the Raven Mask!"<br>Amberhill heaved a sigh. "Yes, thank you, we've established that."  
><em> 


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected – adj. Sudden or Unforeseen

**Nut: The Green Rider Universe and all its chararacters, plot, etc., belong to Kristen Britain, not some little upstart with a frightening (yet flattering) obsession for Black Shields *cough* Lia *cough***

**... for those of you who didnt guess Lia bullied me into writing another fic ... and I infuritated her by making it exceptionally vague enjoy and Happy Valentines Day**

The tall man walked swiftly along the path, smiling slightly at the sound his hard soled boots made on the stones beneath him. He paused for a moment as a strong wind suddenly blew around him – if felt almost as if some massive invisible bird had flown past its gigantic wings stirring the air. He snorted at such foolish thoughts and continued on his way but before he could take a step he heard a new sound on the wind, almost like muffled screams. His curiosity piqued he followed the sounds on the breeze to a nearby ruin.

It was deserted; moss and lichen covered every surface – up the walls, over the floors and even covering the large stone table near the center of the room. He tried to locate the source of the noise but as he entered the room the sound cut off suddenly. Looking around for a moment he shrugged and turned to leave when a low sob echoed through the room. He whirled around eyes focusing on the table. He was sure the sound had come from there – hurrying over he discovered the "table" was in actuality an altar – hesitating for one moment before shoving at the capstone. It yielded with surprisingly little effort.

A gasp escaped his lips when the slab fell to the ground

"Gods, Karigan?" he whispered, seeing her familliar but bruised face. She was barely conscious, murmuring about mirrors and Mornhavon and Blackveil; her eyes stared unfocusedly at him, she tried to whisper his name as he lifted her from the tomb. "Shhhhhh," he said soothingly as he carried her out of the building. "It's okay."


End file.
